icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Courtneylover25
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Courtneylover25 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kacieh (Talk) 23:31, March 8, 2010 Seddie Rocks!! hey!!!(: i love seddie too Hello! Yello! CourtneyLover25, welcome to iCarly Wiki! I'm Seddie Lover. I'm sure we're gonna be great friends! Please write back on my Talk Page. Hello! Yello! Hello! Yello! It's me again, Seddie Lover, nice to see you! I see your a fan of Total Drama series, I am too! I love it, including the new series of it, Total Drama World Tour. Also, you are a huge fan of Seddie, I love it too. If you want, you can read my blog, it's a Seddie episode I made. Leave a message on my Talk Page please. PS: Your a nice friend, super duper friend! Are You There? Hello? I you there? Hello? Well see you later, I'll give you another message later. Total Drama Totally Awesome! Total Drama is a great series with lots of drama. It's an awesome show with lots of drama. I watched all the episodes of every season. I love Total Drama, mostly Total Drama World Tour the new series. My favorite character's Lydsandy. There might be other people who loves Total Drama series, don't you worry, my friend. Leave a message on my Talk Page. Hi! Hey! I love Seddie too. Btw, your username is for Total Drama right?? Because I love that show. And this one. :) Yellow! Its Numbuh 625 i got that from the userbox from the Userboxes page -User:Numbuh 625 Seddie and Cibby Hello there!! We should chat sometime, we really have a lot in commun... So you're a fan of Glee too, I'm addicted to this show!!!Cupcakegirl 20:00, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Quam <3 Quam, they are sooo cute and Sam makes Quinn a better person. I also like Bartie and Klaine. I used to ship Finchel, but have you seen him lately?? I mean, maybe it's just me, but I think he'd became a jerk, and after I saw Rachel and Puck singing "Need You Now" I started to like Puckleberry....What about you? Cupcakegirl 20:11, March 18, 2011 (UTC) You're right!!! They are the cutest gay couple in TV...But I think Quinn only became so mean after Thriler/Heads Will Roll, when Quinn and Sam were dating Quinn was kindda sweet, but now she doesn't care about the other's feelings, like what she did with Rachel and there's no chemistry between her and Finn, it's just sad.... Cupcakegirl 20:53, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I aggre with everything you said, I mean he broke up with Rachel because she cheated on him and he was all like "I hate cheating...blah blah blah...it breaks people's heart...blah blah blah" but just look what he did 2 episodes after he said that!!!...And I wanted to punch Quinn right in the face when she started her speech about Prom Queens living more than normal people and when she said she feels bad about Finn for dating Rachel...That's the reason why I want her to date Sam again or date Puck, because we all know that she was a better person when she was with these two. Cupcakegirl 16:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I know!!! Do you which one will be the Prom episode?? Cupcakegirl 17:31, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, do you know if Karofsky is really going to sing Born This Way? Cupcakegirl 20:51, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey... OMG!! Did you see the promo for iOMG?? What do you think it's gonna happen? Cupcakegirl 03:57, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Song Hey I love you Song I can do the Song but I don't know to Play a Instrument So Send me Songs that you Created.Leave the song to my Talk Page. . . . . . . . .PLS. PLS. PLS. I Can be your Friend if you Give me Songs Seddie Shipper 04:40, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi i"m Gleek5. Hope to get to know you better. You like Glee, so do I. I also love the same ships. Creddie or' Seddie?' 02:32, April 6, 2011 (UTC) You know... You answer on another talk page, THEN you add your name! 97, 98, 99, 100! Everybody hide! Cause Pikachu's Coming! 23:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC)